1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards the use of electromagnetic radiation to heal and treat various ailments including cancer, particularly to the use of a non-laser beam of infrared radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of uses of infrared radiation, whether laser or non-laser, to treat various medical ailments are known in the art. Most of the art involves either therapeutic heating of tissue or laser-oriented removal of tissue. Other uses of radiation involve thermal coagulation of blood and similar applications. The use of chemical agents in immuno-therapy is also well known. What is needed is a low power infrared device and method to stimulate the immune system to promote normal and expedited healing and to generate healing at the cellular level without harm to normal tissue.